Challenges Faced: Prologue
by ks
Summary: Life's A Dance sequel


A/N: I decided to write in a different format; will everyone tell me which is easier to read-thanks? This chapter is the sequel to Life's A Dance. It will make more since if you go back and read "Life's A Dance", or at least the last chapter of it which will 'brief' you on the new characters, along with the 'original' Cliffhangers. I'm planning to deal with a lot of things in this story, and I hope I won't offend anyone in doing so. If you have any comments or suggestions you can e-mail me at zrbz99@aol.com. Thanks, and please review!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters associated with "Higher Ground"  
  
  
Challenges Faced: Prologue   
  
  
  
*Problems and challenges are only opportunities in work clothes.*  
  
  
  
  
Peter ran up the steps of his office, into the building, and then into his office, taking time to thank Judy for letting him know he had a phone call. Once in his office he picked up the phone, took a deep breath, and pressed the 'line two' button.  
  
"Mt. Horizon, Peter Scarbrow speaking," he said into the receiver, still breathing heavily.   
  
"Peter," the voice on the other end taunted. "I hear by your breathing that you are still TRYING to get into shape. So decent of you."  
  
Peter rolled his eyes at the sound of the voice. It was Bob, the guy from Matthew Hastings High School. Peter scratched his forehead, wondering what he wanted.  
  
"What, Bob," Peter taunted back, "all your kids run out on you so all you have left to do is pick on me, the guy who kicks your butt at everything we've ever done-not very smart."   
  
Peter smiled to himself, 'not a bad come back' he thought approvingly.   
  
"Please Peter, you know me better than that. My kids don't run, yours do; at least about seventy-five percent of them anyway."   
  
Peter rolled his eyes; this guy could be such an annoying jerk. "So Bob, tell me why you took time out of your busy schedule just to give me a call, since I know it isn't because you want to play a little one on one."   
  
Peter could hear Bob chuckling on the other end of the line and he had a feeling he was going to drag this out, so he decided to sit down. He propped his feet up on the desk and picked up a little hacky-sack Kat had made him for his birthday.  
  
"Well, I just got information in the mail today that another X-Challenge is going to be held about ten miles north of here. Since my kids, kicked your kids butt last time, I thought the only fair thing to do would be to give your guys a fair chance at a rematch."   
  
Peter squeezed the hacky-sack, thinking about what Bob had just said. The last X-Challenge had caused him to lose sight of the Horizon goals, and instead think about nothing but himself. He was determined not to let that happen this time.  
  
"Come on Peter. Despite what you guys may do at the facility of yours we actually have classes here, and I'm one of the teachers so I don't have all day."   
  
Peter bit his tongue, pondering what he should say. He needed to use his better judgment…  
  
"Tell you what Bobby boy, I'll talk to my group and get back to you. If they don't want to do it, then we want, and if they do want to do it then we'll see you there." Peter took in a deep breath as a smile formed at the corner of his lips. "Better be working on a 'maybe next year' speech for your kids and get them accustomed to losing."   
  
With that Peter hung up the phone, not needing to hear Bob's challenges. He sighed as he took his feet off the desk and sat up straight in his chair. He knew that Bob would want to bet, but he had to say no.   
  
He stood up out of his chair and made his way to the door. It had been a week since the Cliffhangers had done the 'leaf' experiment and found out what they had in common. Now, if they chose to participate in the X-Challenge, they would have to put that knowledge to use and work together as a team. Something Peter knew they could do…  
  
************************************************************************************  
  



End file.
